Fallen Angels
by Sweet Scarlett Angel
Summary: "I think a part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said or anything he did. It was the feeling that came along with it. And the crazy thing is, I don't know if I'm ever going to feel that way again. But I don't know if I should." Thor/OC. Part 1 in the Queen of Spades.
1. Important AN

Hello!

I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long; I'll be reposting the chapters in the next few days. I've changed a big part of Rhiannon's backstory in order to make it more plausible

Hope you don't hate me!


	2. Chapter I

As the young woman walked down the aisle toward him, Erik thought his future bride was pretty enough. She was nothing like his Maia, though. Where Maia had been been fiery and wild, this Wakandan princess seemed to be all about being docile and submissive. Rhiannon held nothing to the passion that Maia had stirred in him. The only thing keeping him interested in her was the secrecy, even among Wakandans, about her birth.

At least physically, she was pretty enough. Even if she looked as if she was so delicate she could break, her light brown skin was well complimented by her long, dark hair and full cheeks. She had en ethereal beauty to her that he couldn't compare to anything he had seen before, and he supposed it was owed to her mysterious origins.

"With this kiss, I pledge my love," she whispered and he repeated the words before cupping her face and pulling her in for a kiss, which marked their union as a married couple.

* * *

 _"Relationship with the patient?"_

 _"Never met him before."_

 _"I'll need you to leave a contact number since he's a John Doe, for the moment."_

 _A few hours later, Rhiannon received a call from the hospital._

 _"Hello Miss St. Delphi. It's the hospital," no clarification was needed since it was the only hospital in the New Mexico suburbs she'd found herself in. " just woke up, we had to move him into a specialized unit. The doctor in charge would greatly appreciate it if you could come and visit. He believes it would be beneficial for his recovery."_

* * *

"Time for the bedding!" A member of the Border Tribe yelled hours afterwards and he soon was carried away by the women, stripping him of all his clothes, as the men did the same to Rhiannon. He could only imagine her feeling at going through such an humiliating experience for the second time. It was different for him, he supposed. As a man, he was expected to have lain with many women, while his wife was expected to only have lain with one, and to have spent the last few years as a nun.

They soon were in his chambers, as naked as the day they came into the world. They stood before each other, shamelessly examining each others' bodies before his wife finally spoke. "Let's get this over with."

She then walked towards the bed and closed her eyes before lying on her back and wincing once she felt the extra weight on the bed when he climbed in with her.

"Did you sleep with someone other than your husband?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he found himself wishing he could take them back. So instead of waiting for an answer, he started kissing her neck, trailing kisses along her breasts and torso before slipping a hand between her legs and parting them.

"There was only one," were words Erik received once their marriage had been consummated. Only later, did he realize she was answering his question.

* * *

"Your husband is dead." Announced T'Challa when he entered his niece's room.

Rhiannon looked up from her sleeping daughter and gave him a relieved smile. Even if she'd never admit it, she'd been afraid of having to spend a lifetime confined to a loveless marriage to the man who'd killed her brother. To the Wakandan people, she was their strong warrior-princess. If they had seen her on her wedding night, pale and withering under her husband, she'd lose all the respect she'd earned throughout the years and that was something that couldn't happen.

* * *

 _She laughed as they swept off into the air. Even if she should've been terrified, she wasn't. Weirdly enough, she trusted him. She trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't let her fall. With him, she was safe. She was safe in a way she'd never been in Wakanda or between her own people, even._

 _They landed next to an Asgardian symbol and Thor yelled something while her body accustomed back to being on solid land._

 _"Heimdall!" she barely heard over the ringing in her ears. "Open the Bifrost!"_

 _"Look at me, Rhia," she stubbornly refused to do so, preferring to look off into the horizon. "Agapi mou, look at me." Those words were all it took for her to look up at Thor, tears falling down her eyes._

 _"I will return. Mayhaps not tomorrow, but I swear to you. I will return for you. And, I am anxious to meet the little minx that is Behati." He said before, cupping her face delicately in his hands and bringing a kiss to her lips._

 _Soon, he was gone and she only had the memories of those few days to keep close to her heart._


End file.
